


Year of Change

by ExploringWonders



Series: Under the City Lights [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Trick or Treating, platonic ladynoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploringWonders/pseuds/ExploringWonders
Summary: According to her parents, Marinette is officially too old to trick-or-treat, so she transforms and finds out Chat Noir has never gone trick-or-treating. She decides that is not acceptable.I wrote this for Halloween in 2019. Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Under the City Lights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Year of Change

Ladybug threw open her window and leaped into the cool, fresh air. She swung high above the streetlights illuminating the children below and watched ghosts, goblins, and even Ladybugs scamper from door to door. They brought a brief smile to her face before she landed on a chimney top.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, m'lady?"

She smiled at the familiar voice below her and turned to meet his green eyes. He stood on the roof next to her pedestal, the light of the sunset behind him. "Thank my parents," she said. "I'm officially too old to go trick-or-treating this year."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he answered, leaning against the chimney. "When did they tell you?"

"Five minutes ago." She hopped off the chimney, landing in front of him. "It kind of destroyed the night with friends I was planning."

"I see," her partner grinned, "so you came to hang out with  _ me _ instead."

"Absolutely not," she quickly answered. "I came here to mope, not to hang out. I didn't know there was a cat here." She paused and thought for a moment. "Why are you here? Aren't you going trick-or-treating?"

"Not exactly," he said. "I just came out for the fresh air like you. I've never gone trick-or-treating."

"What?" Ladybug placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him in disbelief. "How have you never gone? Trick-or-treating is my entire childhood! How have you never gone?"

"It's really no big deal, Ladybug. I don't-"

"No big deal? It's a  _ huge _ deal!" She grabbed his hand. "Come on. We're going."

"Going where?"

"Trick-or-treating."

"Now?"

"When else would we go?  _ Christmas _ ?"

She wrapped her arm around him, and soon they were flying through the skyscrapers of Paris. It was getting into the long hours of the night. Adults were running out of candy, and children were returning to their houses, a month's worth of sugar in their hands. "It's getting late," Ladybug said. "We don't have much time."

Chat Noir kept his hands firmly planted over his eyes, avoiding the sight of the ground at all costs. " _ Please don't drop me. Please don't drop me. Please don't drop me, _ " he whispered to himself.

That whispering turned to shrieking as Ladybug turned and plummeted to the ground. He made the ill-fated decision of removing his hand from his eyes and saw the street coming quickly to meet him. "Ladybug!"

She landed in front of an apartment, where kids skipped happily down the sidewalk. Chat Noir very slowly let go of her arm and opened his eyes.

A short distance ahead of them, there stood an older woman smiling as she passed candy out to children. "Trick-or-treat," Ladybug shouted cheerfully, skipping towards her.

"Hello there young lady," the woman smiled. "I must say, that's the best Ladybug costume I've seen all night." She glanced behind the superheroine at her partner. "And  _ you _ must be Chat Noir."

He timidly followed Ladybug up the sidewalk. "Yes ma'am," he said.

The woman laughed. "I won't keep you two waiting any longer." She held the bowl of candy out to them, and they each took a piece. "You have a nice night, now."

Chat made sure to thank the lady at least twice before he and Ladybug swung off into the sky. "If I didn't know better," the woman said to herself, "I'd say those kids were the real Ladybug and Chat Noir." She watched them disappear on the horizon before chuckling to herself and going back inside. "That's nonsense."

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wanted this to be a cute short story about Ladybug taking Chat trick-or-treating for the first time, but it slowly turned into a crackfic.
> 
> Oops.


End file.
